Conto de Fadas
by Mione Jane Granger Potter
Summary: Como fazer para seguir em frente quando se percebe o fim?


**Título:** Conto de Fadas

**Autora:** Mione Jane Granger Potter

**Tipo:** Songfic

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermoine e Harry/P.O

**Resumo:** Como fazer para seguir em frente quando se percebe o fim?

**Os personagens dessa song, não me pertencem, todos eles pertencem a nossa querida Tia Jô e a Warner.**

**Essa song, não foi escrita para fins lucrativos, a escrevi por amar escrever...**

**Espero que vocês gostem, por que a escrevi com todo o amor e carinho.**

**Dedico ela para todos os que me apoiam a continuar a escrever, aos meus pais, aos meus amigos e a todos os fãs de D/Hr.**

**Boa leitura ! (:**

**Música:** Conto de Fadas  
**Cantora:** Manu Gavassi  
**Link do vídeo com a música: watch?v=hpDn2ZcRepA**

**CONTO DE FADAS:**

A morena andava a passos firmes, sua determinação era bastante visível em seu rosto, podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado em seu peito e vez ou outra tinha a estranha sensação de que ele poderia sair por sua boca a qualquer momento, suas mãos suavam e mesmo querendo voltar o mais rápido possível para sua casa e se esconder embaixo de suas cobertas sua mente lhe dizia para seguir em frente e acabar logo com aquela situação que vinha de uns tempos para cá incomodando mais do que o normal.  
Já conseguia ver a grande e impotente mansão Malfoy no fim da rua e talvez tal visão a fizesse sentir ainda mais ansiedade e medo, as borboletas em seu estômago resolveram se rebelar naquele exato momento, e logo algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, algo inevitável ao pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.  
Quando percebeu já estava na frente da porta e com a mão tremula toca a campainha enquanto pensa no quanto gostaria do percurso ter demorado mais, por mais que tenha caminhado o mais devagar possível tinha a sensação de ter chegado mais rápido do que o normal conseguia ouvir e sentir as batidas descontroladas de seu coração e definitivamente não era por causa de sua caminhada até ali, seus belos olhos castanhos desviaram da porta e passaram a se fixar no chão, por que sabia que quando o visse na sua frente mudaria de ideia e a esqueceria por completo o motivo real de ter ido até ali.  
Ouviu a porta abrir e uma voz muito familiar chamando seu nome, ah como adorava aquela voz ! Levanta a cabeça devagar e o vê abrir aquele sorriso ao qual tanto amava, sentiu sua respiração escapar de seus pulmões e seu coração falhar uma batida, se perguntava como ele podia ficar cada dia mais lindo, não conseguia falar, parecia muito além de sua capacidade naquele momento e ao perceber isso ele aumenta ainda mais o sorriso e diz:  
- Eu sei que eu sou lindo Hermione, mas não precisa babar viu? – Comenta divertido, dando um espaço para que ela pudesse entrar na casa.  
Hermione se sentia uma idiota, uma daquelas adolescentes bobas apaixonadas, aquelas as quais tanto debochava quando mais nova, ao menos agora as entendia. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia se mover, era como se seus pés estivessem grudados no chão, procurou se acalmar e voltar a ter o controle do seu corpo e da situação, afinal odiava quando perdia o controle do que quer que fosse, fecha os olhos e respira fundo, abre os olhos novamente e enfim consegue entrar.  
- Hum... – Murmura Draco, fechando a porta e a seguindo até a sala de estar. – Você está muito estranha Mione, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pede preocupado sentando-se ao lado dela no enorme sofá de couro.  
O medo havia aumentando, medo de estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida e de se arrepender profundamente por isso depois, mas aquela situação estava lhe fazendo mal e aquela relação estava insustentável, respirou fundo mais uma vez para tentar encontrar a coragem grifinória que corria em suas veias, levantou seu rosto e o olhou nos olhos.  
- Draco, o que aconteceu com nós? – Pergunta em um fio de voz, doía muito dizer aquilo, mas era preciso, estava dizendo o que queria dizer há muito tempo e não tinha coragem, viu a expressão de preocupação ser substituída por confusão e logo acrescentou. – Estamos muito afastados como nunca estivemos antes, mal nos vemos e quando o fazemos logo já não temos mais assunto ou começamos a discutir, se eu não te procuro ou vice e versa não nos falamos por semanas, antes conversávamos todo o tempo de diversas formas, sempre dávamos um jeito, mas agora...  
- Hermione...  
- Por favor, me deixe falar Draco, guardei isso tudo para mim mesma durante algum tempo e eu preciso dizer tudo, por que caso o contrário vou enlouquecer. – Interrompe-o. – Essa situação está me fazendo mal, me machuca e me faz pensar que já não nos importamos mais um com o outro como antes, eu tentei... Realmente tentei mudar isso, tentei puxar assunto, te procurava sempre que tinha tempo, tentava me comunicar com você, entretanto percebia que não havia o mesmo interesse vindo de você...  
-Mas eu já te disse que ando muito ocupado e... – Tenta o loiro, entretanto é novamente é interrompido por ela.  
- Ninguém está ocupado o tempo inteiro, não tem como ter compromissos e reuniões vinte e quatro horas por dia Draco, tentei te entender e convencer a mim mesma de que ambos estávamos ocupados demais, com coisas diferentes, e por isso havíamos nos afastado tanto, contudo percebi que isso não passa de uma desculpa a qual inventamos a nós mesmos para evitar ver a realidade.  
- Que droga Hermione, você sabe que eu te amo ! – Esbraveja Draco, passando as mãos em seus cabelos sempre tão perfeitamente alinhados.  
Ouvir aquilo pareceu ter aberto de novo aquela ferida feita pelo descaso dele e pela tristeza de ter de abandoná-lo, a dor voltou a lhe fazer companhia.  
- Eu também te amo, mas agora você tem outras prioridades e você não imagina o quanto doeu chegar a essa conclusão. – As lágrimas voltaram a cair em maior quantidade e vê-la daquele jeito por culpa sua o torturava, logo estava sentindo algumas lágrimas caindo por seu rosto também.  
- Nunca quis...  
- Eu sei. – Ela o impediu de continuar, pois sabia que caso ele completasse aquela frase sucumbiria, o que seria ainda pior para ambos. – Mas aconteceu e precisamos lidar com o fato de nosso namoro estar insustentável, precisamos aceitar que agora temos de seguir caminhos diferentes... – Sua voz falhou, queria completar dizendo "e conhecer outras pessoas e quem sabe depois de um tempo possamos nos encontrar no momento certo e retornar de onde paramos...", entretanto tudo isso era tão incerto que fazia seu coração ficar ainda mais apertado dentro de seu peito, precisava sair dali... Vê-lo daquele jeito a estava matando.  
Quando deu por si, já havia dado as costas a ele e seguido até a porta e para sem olhar para trás murmurar um adeus com certa dificuldade por causa das lágrimas e por fim sair porta a fora.

_Já é tarde e eu aqui prolongando o fim  
Abro a porta e vou embora esperando torcendo pra correr atrás de mim._

Estava tão confusa, uma mistura de emoções tomava conta dela naquele momento, corria pela rua sem nada ver, uma parte queria que ele fosse atrás de si, dizendo que precisava dela e não sabia viver sem ela, enquanto outra parte torcia para ele ficar no lugar onde estava, por que não aguentaria vê-lo, a mataria aos poucos de uma forma cruel.

Quando estava longe o bastante, aparatou.

_Era pra sempre acabou alguns dias atrás  
Então porque você complicou me pedindo para ficar um pouco mais?  
A nossa história acabou eu sei  
Mas das nossas lágrimas eu sou refém  
Eu já aprendi o certo a fazer, mas meu coração não consegue entender._

Chegou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro e chorou, colocou para fora tudo o que havia guardado dentro de si mesma por tanto tempo, chorou pelo fim daquele amor, pelo fim daquele conto de fadas ao qual vivia há exatos três anos, chorou até não ter mais uma lágrima sequer para derramar.  
_  
Como eu posso ir embora com você me pedindo para ficar?  
Como eu posso esquecer se só de olhar pra você me falta o ar?  
Me solte agora, já chegou o fim  
Não tem conto de fadas dessa vez pra mim  
Eu não sou a princesa que você sonhou  
Não tem final feliz pra nós dois amor._

Depois de algum tempo de um silêncio perturbador sendo quebrado apenas pelo som de seus soluços, sentiu o peso da solidão e percebeu que já não queria mais ficar sozinha, precisava desabafar, precisava de carinho, compreensão e de um abraço, e ela sabia perfeitamente para onde ir, se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e aparatou.  
Quando sentiu seus pés tocarem no chão e abriu seus olhos, se arrependeu no mesmo instante de ter ido até ali e se amaldiçoou em pensamento por sua necessidade de falar com uma de suas melhores amigas quando ela estava tão feliz ao lado do namorado, se sentia muito egoísta, afinal a faria largar o namorado para poder dar atenção a ela, a faria deixar de lado a felicidade por um tempo para deixá-la preocupada, mas no fundo naquele momento não se importava em ser egoísta, precisava dela e sabia que não importava quem estivesse junto dela ou se estivesse fazendo algo, largaria tudo e todos para ficar ao seu lado e ajudá-la, necessitava dela e deixaria a culpa atormentá-la mais tarde.  
- Bru? – Chama com a voz embargada de novo, odiava ser fraca e deixar seus sentimentos tão a mostra e odiava ainda mais se sentir tão frágil como se sentia naquele momento.  
A morena levantou do sofá ao qual estava sentando com o namorado, se levantou em um pulo e correu de encontro a melhor amiga, a abraçando forte, não precisava dizer o que estava acontecendo, pois ela já sabia, sempre sabia.  
- Oh Mione, eu sinto muito. – Comenta Bruna com pesar e foi inevitável seguir a amiga no choro.  
- Eu... eu não sei se.. – Tentou Hermione sem êxito, seu choro aumentou ainda mais, enterrou seu rosto no ombro da amiga molhando sua blusa – coisa a qual nenhuma das duas deu atenção – apertou ainda mais o abraço e se deixou chorar novamente.

_Já nem reconheço mais  
Olhando bem de perto me assustei  
Você gritava até eu chorar me fazendo acreditar que eu errei._

- Está mais calma agora? – Pede Harry com carinho, próximo das duas, passando a mão pelo cabelo da amiga.  
Hermione apenas assente com a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas.  
- Quer conversar? Desabafar? – Sugere a morena tocando o ombro dela em uma tentativa de apoio.  
Ela apenas assente com a cabeça novamente e começa a contar tudo.  
- Não consigo acreditar que o Draco fazia isso, logo você que estava tentando ajeitar as coisas, como ele podia colocar a culpa em você? Ele parecia ter mudado depois de se juntar a nós na guerra. - Exclama Bruna perplexa, ao que Harry riu.  
- Amor, você é muito ingênua. - Afirma carinhoso. - Malfoy sempre será um Malfoy e isso jamais irá mudar. Ah, mas se eu pego aquele desgraçado ele me paga ! - Ameaça cerrando os dentes e apertando o punho.  
- Harry Tiago Potter isso não irá ajudar em nada, muito pelo contrário só iria atrapalhar ! - Repreende-o e depois se volta para a amiga, voltando ao tom gentil de sempre. - Olha Mione eu sei o quanto essa situação é difícil, acredite eu já passei por isso, e vou dizer o que minhas amigas falaram para mim naquela época e só agora entendo: o tempo vai passar, a dor vai diminuir e a vida irá continuar seguindo em frente. Eu sei que agora parece o fim do mundo, sei como dói e é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas acredite vai passar... talvez fique uma cicatriz, contudo a ferida vai fechar e enquanto ela não fecha sempre terá seus amigos e sua família que te amam muito para ficar ao seu lado, te ouvir, te dar conselhos e te apoiar, pode sempre contar com a gente.  
- Obrigada amiga. - Sussurra voltando a abraçá-la. - Sabe as vezes fico pensando no por que dele ter mudado tanto comigo, será que sentia vergonha de uma sangue ruim como eu? - Comenta se separando do abraço e sentando-se no sofá.  
- Mione, pare com isso... você é esperta o suficiente para saber que isso não é verdade. - Diz a morena setando-se ao lado da amiga.  
- Mi, apesar de jamais ter aceitado seu relacionamento com o Malfoy e mesmo querendo a todo o custo dizer o contrário por odiar a ideia, podia-se ver o quanto vocês se amavam...  
- O que o Harry quer dizer é: Qualquer um podia ver o quanto ele estava apaixonado por você e vice versa. A questão é que um relacionamento não depende apenas de amor para dar certo, é necessário outros pontos, como confiança, por exemplo, algo pelo o que você nos contou, estava bastante defasado por causa das várias crises de ciúmes vinda por parte dele e isso para mim não é confiar. Pode parecer que falar isso de nada vai adiantar para diminuir a dor e está certa não irá, mas acho que tomou a decisão certa Mione, pois se continuassem assim só faria mal para ambos.  
- Você está certa. - Admite Hermione, se sentindo um pouco melhor por ter desabafado, era como se tivesse tirando um peso muito pesado das costas. -As vezes só queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis.  
- Teve muitos momentos aos quais pensei dessa mesma forma, mas cheguei a conclusão de que a vida não teria graça sem alguns dragões. - Diz Bruna divertida fazendo todos rirem.  
É talvez não fosse o fim do mundo no fim das contas, afinal ainda tinha grandes amigos aos quais sabia que poderia sempre contar.

_Era pra sempre até o fim, mas se esqueceram de avisar...  
Que o pra sempre acaba assim é só você parar de se importar.  
A nossa história acabou eu sei  
Mas das nossas lágrimas eu sou refém  
Eu já aprendi o certo a fazer  
Mas meu coração não consegue entender._

Alguns dias se passaram desde que seu pra sempre havia chegado ao fim e como sua amiga havia lhe dito sua vida continuou, entretanto o vazio dentro de si continuava mais presente do que nunca, sabia que ele continuaria desse jeito, por que jamais sentiria por alguém o que Draco a fizera sentir, isso a assustava um pouco e de certa forma a confortava, pois no caso de sofrer outra decepção mais para frente a dor não seria tão grande como vinha sendo, ao menos torcia para ser assim._  
_Caminhava até sua sala no Ministério da Magia, afinal precisava terminar alguns relatórios e levá-los o mais rápido possível para o Ministro assiná-los, coloca sua mão na maçaneta e quando vai girá-la sente seu braço ser puxado, fazendo-a se virar para trás e o que ela mais temia aconteceu, depois de dias - aos quais em sua opinião foram rápidos e lentos demais ao mesmo tempo - via Draco Malfoy em sua frente.  
- Hermione, você disse tudo o que queria naquele dia e agora é minha vez.  
- Por favor Draco, não piore as coisas ainda mais. - Implora ela desviando seus olhos dele enquanto sentia a dor voltar com mais força em seu peito.  
- Não até você me ouvir. - A ouviu dar um suspiro cansado e concordar com a cabeça para só então continuar. - Eu te amo e te quero de volta.  
- Não é tão fácil assim. - Sussurra olhando-o nos olhos, pode ver o quanto ele parecia desesperado.  
- É claro que é.  
- Eu não quero viver aquele inferno de novo, nós dois sempre discutindo sobre bobagens, você me acusando de te trair, de ver o quanto nos afastávamos um do outro, chega Draco, entenda estou sofrendo com tudo isso também, mas sofria ainda mais quando estávamos juntos. - Sabia que o havia magoado e que iria se odiar para sempre por isso, mas precisava fazê-lo entender de algum modo como vinha tentando fazer com o seu coração.  
- Se eu for embora, não tem mais volta. - Ameaça ele aumentando o aperto no braço dela.  
- Não tem volta, Draco. Sinto muito. - Puxa seu braço com certa brusquidão e entra em sua sala sem se atrever a olhar para trás.

Como eu posso ir embora com você me pedindo pra ficar?  
Como eu posso esquecer se só de olhar para você me falta o ar?  
Me solte agora, já chegou o fim  
Não tem conto de fadas dessa vez pra mim  
Eu não sou a princesa que você sonhou  
Não tem final feliz pra nós dois amor.

- Eu te juro Mione foi hilário! - Exclama Bruna rindo sendo acompanhada pela amiga logo em seguida, Harry que estava sentado ao lado das duas fez cara de emburrado.  
- Pensei que você havia me prometido não contar isso para ninguém. - Resmunga o moreno olhando feio para a namorada.  
- Quer dizer que não confia em mim senhor Potter? - Indaga a amiga se fazendo de magoada.  
- Não é isso Mi, é só que é muito embaraçoso, por isso fiz ela - apontou onde a namorada estava com a cabeça. - me prometer não contar para ninguém.  
- Hey em primeiro lugar eu não sou "ela", naõ sou uma qualquer, tenho um nome e sou sua namorada por tanto quero respeito. - Diz ela indignada.

- Tudo bem, me perdoe Bruna. - Pede ele com uma carinha de arrependimento enquanto levantava as mãos em sinal de rendição. A morena apenas respira fundo para se acalmar, assente com a cabeça e logo fala:

-E além do mais o ninguém a quem eu prometi não contar eram o Rony, a Gina, a Luna e o Sírius, você jamais disse nada sobre contar pra Mione.- se defende ela fazendo carinha de anjo.  
- Nossa, isso que é confiar nos amigos !  
- A questão não é confiança ou falta dela, mas ele é esperto o suficiente para saber que se um deles souber disso ele irá se tornar a piada da vez. - Afirma Bruna rindo.

- Quanta consideração para com a pessoa que você diz amar, hein senhorita Constance ? - Retruca ele irônico, fazendo Bruna bufar e revirar os olhos irritada.

- Você pelo jeito não teme a morte não é mesmo? - Sussurra Hermione divertida.

- Nenhum pouco, afinal sou um grifinório e não tenho medo de nada.

- Já te disseram o quanto você anda modesto? - Retruca Bruna irônica. - E o quão dramático você é? Ora Por favor, Harry foi só uma brincadeira e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Dramático eu? Não sou eu quem fica irritado quando falam o meu nome do meio.

- Você sabe o quanto eu o odeio e faz isso para me irritar.

- Para você ver como é bom, pois estava fazendo o mesmo comigo agora.

- Ótimo, se é assim que quer, por mim tudo bem! - Rebate Bruna irritada tentando se acalmar, não sabia o por que, mas de uns tempos para cá vinha ficando mais sensível. Se vira para a amiga e pede - Mas e então Mione como anda seu trabalho no Ministério?

- O mesmo de sempre, muito trabalho. - Responde dando de ombros. - E o de vocês?

- O quartel general dos aurores sempre foi movimentado e sempre trabalhávamos feito uns condenados, mas de uns tempos para cá o caos se transformou em um verdeiro inferno.

- E depois o dramático sou eu – Murmura Harry baixo, contudo não o suficiente para impedi-las de ouvir.

- Harry se você sabe o que é bom para você é melhor calar a boca! - Diz a morena entre dentes.

- Vocês dois podem parar? Vocês se amam e precisam parar de ficar brigando por coisas idiotas, nunca foram assim, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei Mione. - Exclama a morena, com algumas lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. - Ando meio sensível demais, qualquer coisa é motivo de discussão... - Ao ver a namorada naquele estado Harry baixa a guarda e a abraça.

- Me desculpe amor, eu fui um idiota.

- Foi sim.  
- Ah é assim? Era para você me desculpar e dizer "imagine, você não é um idiota" - Questiona o moreno se fingindo de bravo. - Mas já que é assim então fique sabendo que a partir de agora entrei em greve de beijo. - Tal comentário fez as duas rirem, Bruna se afastou um pouco do abraço, limpou as lágrimas e viu o namorado olhar confuso para as duas.  
- Até parece Harry, você não aguenta nem uma hora. - Desafia a namorada.  
- Concordo com ela Harry, o Draco dizia o mesmo e um minuto depois já estava me beijando. - Fala parando logo em seguida ao notar o que tinha dito.  
Um silêncio caiu sobre eles, desde que contara a eles sobre a conversa que teve com Draco no Ministério não voltara a falar dele, havia sido um trato silêncio ao qual haviam feito, ninguém falava o nome de Draco e tudo ficava bem.  
- Hum... E acho que não precisa chegar a esse extremo querido e se eu lhe dissesse que você é sim um idiota, mas o idiota que eu mais amo no mundo? Te faria mudar de ideia? - Bruna tenta mudar o rumo da conversa e diminuir o clima pesado ao qual os rondava naquele momento.

- Vou pensar no seu caso senhorita Chevalier. - Diz fazendo todos rirem.

O por do sol na barra já vem,  
Mas eu não vou cantar com você meu bem,  
Se eu chorar você não vai estar aqui  
E eu nunca mais vou te ver sorrir.

_Eu escrevi no seu coração  
Mas você esqueceu nossa canção,  
Eu me lembro do mesmo jeito do amanhecer,  
Até quando eu me deito.  
_

Era fim da tarde de sábado, quando resolveram fazer um piquenique e aparataram em uma colina com um belo lago logo em frente, dessa vez estavam todos reunidos conversando animadamente, rindo das piadas sem graça de Rony, todos ocupados demais para notar no quão distante Hermione estava.

Ela olhava o sol aos poucos se esconder atrás da colina, os últimos raios sendo refletidos no lago, era uma das coisas mais lindas que já vira, mas faltava alguma coisa naquele momento para torná-lo perfeito, faltava ele ao seu lado, sussurrando em seu ouvindo o quanto ela era linda e o quanto a amava.

O engraçado é que havia se acostumado com a dor e a ausência dele, não era isso que fazia seu coração apertar em seu peito, era o fato de saber que não poderia mais passar aqueles momentos inesquecíveis ao lado dele, o problema foi descobrir ter de se contentar a viver com as lembranças de tudo o que passaram juntos e saber que jamais poderia revivê-los, ao menos não com ele.

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, porém havia prometido para si mesma naquele instante que aquela seria a última._  
_

_Como eu posso ir embora com você me pedindo pra ficar?  
Como eu posso esquecer se só de olhar para você me falta o ar?  
Me solte agora, já chegou o fim  
Não tem conto de fadas dessa vez pra mim  
Eu não sou a princesa que você sonhou  
Não tem final feliz pra nós dois amor._

**FIM**

**N/A: Well people... sei que tudo pode ter ficado um tanto confuso e até mesmo parecer bem fora da casinha, mas sei lá me veio essa ideia – um tanto diferente ao ouvir essa música – e resolvi coloca-la no papel e sinceramente gostei do resultado, mas cada um tem um gosto, e no fim não podemos agradar a todos, contudo eu tenho a consciência tranquila por ter dado tudo de mim nesta song e espero do fundo do coração que todos gostem. Bem... como devem saber sou uma Harmony fanática – amoo Harry e Hermione de montão – mas de uns tempos para cá comecei a gostar de Dramione também e por gostar tanto deles também me senti tentada a escrever algo voltado para eles, nesse caso não foi um final feliz, entretanto gosto de pensar que a vida dá voltas e mesmo não dando certo algumas vezes isso não significa que foi o fim, pode ser apenas que não era para ter sido naquele momento, mas no momento certo tudo pode acabar certo. Certo eu seii, estou viajando legal aqui... mas enfim... Peço que vocês comentem pessoal, porque quero ver o que vocês acharam de verdade e descobrir como vocês imaginam o real fim para essa song tipo: eles ficam juntos depois de um tempo? Eles acabam achando outras pessoas? Se quiserem entrar em contato podem mandar um e-mail pra mim: **

**Responderei com o maior prazer. **

**Ahh.. antes que eu me esqueça... a minha intenção ao escrever essa song, foi mostrar que apesar de tudo – decepção, tristeza e coisa do gênero – é possível seguir em frente, por mais que no momento isso pareça impossível e que a amizade e o amor e apoio das pessoas que nos amam realmente e querem nos ver bem ajuda muito nesse processo... Quis passar isso por experiência própria... pode parecer coisa de adolescente boba e apaixonada, mas não é.. Isso acontece de verdade todos os dias e isso dói mesmo e não é fácil prosseguir como todo mundo diz. Para mim foi como eu disse ali na song, "é fácil dizer o difícil é fazer". Contudo quero que saibam que por mais impossível possa parecer a única coisa impossível é a impossibilidade. (:**

**Música: Conto de Fadas – Manu Gavassi**

**Siim eu sei... Tem muita gente que não gosta dela ou das suas músicas, como eu disse antes cada um tem seus gostos e sua forma de pensar e enxergar o mundo, mas eu particularmente gosto dela e amei essa música, me identifiquei imensamente com ela e acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o casal em questão. Mas apesar disso usei essa música para mostrar o que eles sentiam no momento, a cantora foi indiferente na minha escolha.**

**Boa leitura e obrigada por lerem (:**

**Beijos a todos ;****


End file.
